Fil:Miss Freeze/@comment-6338022-20130211150808/@comment-6338022-20130327224714
Si, mais c’est de l’encombrement que j’aime =) Tu m’étonnes ! Mais c’est certain que je les vois difficilement se remettre ensemble dans les épisodes qu’il reste, peu m’importe si c’est pour un retour magistral en 5e saison x) Non (encore) jamais déçue ! =P Oui, bien dormi *obligée avec ton « bonne nuit » magique^^* Ben oui, c’est le mode cool, quoi ! xD 1) Merci d’avoir ménagé ma charge émotionnelle, 2) Heureusement, tu ne l’as pas oublié ! =) Haha, tu n’as pas envie de savoir, tu es sûre ? xD Ouais le mode boulot c’est dur, mais je pourrais pas faire autrement *je suis trop série-euse* =S Compris, j’arrête d’être logique à partir de… maintenant ! xD Et, c’est pour ça que tu as toujours ma gleek reconnaissance éternelle ! ;) Réfléchis, quand tu auras des idées, tu sais où me trouver x) C’est mieux que ta vie soit Flash que l’inverse ;) *je te laisse m’escorter dans ce cas^^* Mouais, mouais, ton visage d’ange passe pour cette fois… Je t’accorde, après relecture, que cette phrase pouvait paraître bizarre xD On verra… Ce mode existe, oui, oui (mais il est rare^^) *toi t’es addict au mode sadique, on peut pas tout avoir =P*Jugement infaillible, je maintiens (en réalité lorsque je me fais une 1ere opinion des gens, à tous les coups ils sont exactement l’inverse, donc c’est infaillible xD) *te tapote gentiment dans le dos* *bonne résolution ! I’m proud of you !* ;) Tu as tout compris, je t’attends au Lima Bean… =) *dépêche-toi, il commence à se faire tard…* Wow, alors je retire ce que j’ai écris, ton « humhum » était parfaitement justifié xD Charliephobie ? T’inquiète ça se soigne très bien de nos jours ! Il suffit de consacrer une infime partie de son temps (pour commencer) avec une personne de cette espèce, d’apprivoiser son humour et tout va gleeker dans l’ordre x) *SADIQUE !* =P Comment ça juste avec moi ??? *choquée outrageusement en mode Berry drama qui quitterait la choir room* Sale état, that’s it ! x) Trop sympa, comme ça je vais devoir assumer ma gleek attitude au grand jour =P Snap again ! Tu ne serais pas une championne des échecs toi ?! O_O (Celle-là est encore plus pourrie que d’habitude xD) Encore « joliiiiiiiiiie » pour la référence, qui plus est d’actualité ! *_*² Peut-être parce que tu dis à tout le monde que tu le détestes, et que c’est facile et jubilatoire de te faire enrager avec ton petit géant vert d’amour =P *savoure ta tête à cet instant précis^^* (Faux ! TU m’as entraînée sur la piste de la crédibilité du Faberry *et j’y crois à fond maintenant* xD) Mm-mm *a de sacrés doutes* T’es trop forte ! Elle dit ça exactement dans cette scène *o* Ben oui, tu ne savais pas ? *heureusement que je suis là pour ta culture générale décidément* x) Ok j’achète ! (désolée, mes collocs me forcent à faire des jeux de société et le monopoly a dû déteindre sur moi =/) *sors et reviens 2/3 fois, à petites foulées, pour combler son retard* xD Of course, tu es pardonnée depuis ta super-théorie ;) *cherche des fleurs à t’envoyer… avant les tomates* xD ça se pourrait x) Je vais me cramponner à ce freezy-espoir *_* parce que l’économie n’est pas une science peut être… ? =p Grrrrrrrr *marmone* La personne aussi cool que son avatar est... Miss Freeze ! ça va je l’ai écris ! tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquillement maintenant ? gnagnagna =) Dors bien quand même! ;)